


Снежный шар

by sirin44



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirin44/pseuds/sirin44
Summary: Хонджуну действительно хотелось подарить ЕМУ что-то необычное. Этот Пак Сонхва. У Джуна дыхание перехватило, стоило ему развернуть бумажку с тайного Санты и прочитать это имя.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Снежный шар

— Ты уже купил ему подарок? — Уён стянул коробку в красной упаковочной бумаге со средней полки и покрутил её в руках.

— Ещё нет, — Хонджун тяжело вздохнул и с разочарованием посмотрел на мягкие игрушки на соседней полке.

— Если что, мы уже завтра должны их подарить, — друг вернул коробку на место и оглянулся на парня.

— Ага, я тут с тобой просто так хожу, — Джун фыркнул и двинулся в сторону искусственных ёлок.

— Ой, ну ладно тебе.. Эй, меня подожди, — Уён перешёл на лёгкий бег и догнал друга, проезжая лишний метр по скользкой плитке. — Да ладно, сейчас что-нибудь найдешь. Или, может, для любимого хочется чего-нибудь особенного, м?

Хонджун пристально посмотрел на играющего бровями собеседника:

— Интересно, тут есть кляпы?

— Кляпы? О-о, хён, так ты по пошленькому?

— Нет. Просто хочу тебе рот заткнуть, — от немного зловещей ухмылки Кима Уён отпрянул назад и демонстративно поднял перед собой руки.

— Ясно-ясно, я понял, поднимусь на этаж выше, пожалуй. Пойдёшь?

Джун отрицательно махнул головой.

— Этот магазин просто огромный, так что лучше напиши мне, когда закончишь, а то никогда друг друга не найдём, — Чон похлопал его по плечу и удалился в сторону ближайшего эскалатора.

— Конечно.. — с тихим вздохом кинул Хонджун в след и продолжил шататься между рядами со всякой всячиной. Внутри магазина царила рождественская атмосфера. Потолок украшали подвесные гирлянды, а на праздничный ассортимент выделили целое помещение.

Несмотря на назойливый характер, в одном Уён был точно прав: Хонджуну действительно хотелось подарить _ЕМУ_ что-то необычное. Этот Пак Сонхва. У Джуна дыхание перехватило, стоило ему развернуть бумажку и прочитать это имя. "Принц" их курса, да ещё и безотказный хён. Достаточно, чтобы стать популярным за короткое время и получать тонну внимания. И хотя они уже были знакомы какое-то время благодаря статусу старосты Джуна, парень не пытался сблизиться с Сонхва. Он не любил навязываться людям. Уён доказывал, что это нормально — получать то, что нравится. По крайней мере, хотя бы попытаться добиться этого. Но Хонджун никогда не пытался и просто оставался на расстоянии. Повод появился буквально сам собой, будто кому-то уже наскучило смотреть на внутренние мучения парня. А Киму нельзя было упускать такой шанс дать о себе знать не как о старосте. Они ведь договорились пойти выпить всем курсом и открыто обменяться подарками, чтобы не морочить никому голову. Хонджун ещё не знал, что подарит, но уже представлял эту нелепую сцену вручения с фразой "это тебе, с рождеством".

Джун поежился. Он отогнал все мысли о завтрашнем вечере и решил сначала сосредоточиться на том, что хотел купить в качестве подарка. Ёлки уже давно были пройдены, зато теперь на полках появились рождественские сувениры.

— Что за хрень, — буркнул под нос парень, разглядывая бумажных оленей. Как будто оригами нельзя было сделать дома.

Хонджун задумчиво прогулялся по рядам. Он уже подумывал о покрывале с оленями или кружке с персонажами из "Звёздных войн" с рождественским сеттингом, хотя стоящие рядом с Олафом тоже были ничего. Но это только пока его взгляд не зацепился за снежный шар в глубине полки. Джун аккуратно вытянул сувенир и немного потрусил его, чтобы "снег" внутри начал кружиться. Белые хлопья медленно оседали на небольшой домик на холме, окружённый ёлочками. Если бы и у них на улице лежал снег, а не моросил проклятый дождь. Хонджун покрутил сувенир и под подставкой нашёл выключатель. Вот только подсветка не работала, потому что разъём для батареек оказался пустым. Он вздохнул и ещё раз потрусил шар. Выглядело волшебно. Кто-то рядом потянулся за таким же.

— Красивый, да?

Хонджун обернулся и застыл, крепко сжимая в руках снежный шар.

— Привет.

— Сонхва?.. — удивленно пробормотал Джун. Он почувствовал, как от волнения вспотели руки. Этой встречи он точно не ждал. — Привет.

Хонджун криво улыбнулся и отвернулся к полке, беззвучно выдыхая. Лучше бы они пока не виделись, правда.

— В подарок кому-то смотришь?

— Типа того. Ты тоже за подарками или, ну, просто? — Джун не считал себя хорошим собеседником, особенно когда немного нервничал.

— Наверное, и то, и то, — Сонхва мило усмехнулся, как он всегда это делал. — Ты один?

— Вообще с другом. Просто он решил обойти здесь все, а я не то чтобы фанат шоппинга, — Джун пожал плечами и немного выпятил губы, надувая щеки. Такие привычки уже невозможно было контролировать.

— Сонхва, с кем болтаешь? — из-за чужой спины выглянул симпатичный парень. Джун знал этого человека. Потому что нельзя было не знать того, с кем общался Сонхва.

— Это Сан, — парень дружелюбно махнул рукой. — А это Хонджун, стар..

— Староста менеджмента, — закончил Сан. — Знаю я.

Сан с ухмылкой толкнул друга локтем в бок.

— Кстати, слышал, тебя называют Хони. Можно мне тоже?

— А, ну, это только друзья.. — помедлил Джун, немного растерявшись.

— Отлично! Тогда мы можем стать друзьями, — Сан собирался протянуть Хонджуну руку, но Сонхва с тяжелым вздохом схватил парня за воротник куртки прежде.

— Прости, он всегда такой. Ладно, мы пойдём. Это дурачьё ещё хотело зайти за линзами, — Сонхва посмотрел на шар в руке. — Это, пожалуй, тоже возьму.

— Пока, Хони, — Сан, подталкиваемый другом, все же обернулся и помахал Джуну.

Парень остался стоять растерянный перед полкой со снежными шарами. Может, стоило проявить больше инициативы и все же согласиться стать друзьями, хоть и в шутку? Не выглядело бы это с его стороны как лицемерие, если бы он посчитал намерение чуть более серьёзным? Джун вздохнул. В конце концов, ничего не менялось. Они с Сонхва все ещё отталкивались друг от друга.

— Вот ты где, — Уён тащился с подарочным пакетом. — Я тебе написал, что уже все купил, но ты не ответил. Что у тебя с лицом? Что-то случилось?

Хонджун медленно обернулся.

— Встретил Сонхва, — коротко описал ситуацию Хон, медленно продвигаясь к кассе.

— Чего!? — Уён разочаровано фыркнул. — Ну и надо было мне уйти, эх.. А вид почему такой расстроенный? Только не говори мне..

— Ничего не случилось, просто забей, — Хонджун не хотел продолжать эту тему. Он как раз остановился перед кассой и отдал пробить сувенир. — Извините, а к нему нет коробки?

— Весь товар на полках какой есть, — равнодушно отозвалась девушка и огласила сумму покупки.

Хонджун попросил добавить пакет с радостными снеговиками и расплатился.

— А ты что купил? — поинтересовался Хон, когда они спускались к выходу.

— Ну, я короче подумал, что надо что-то интересное, — он вытащил коробку с игрой.

— Сумасшедшая корона? — прочитал Джун и многозначительно кивнул.

— Опять у тебя это лицо! — возмущённо отозвался Уён.

— У меня? Какое? — Хон невинно поднял брови.

— Недовольное, скептическое, — друг сунул игру обратно. — Вот мне бы понравилось.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Джун улыбнулся. Он медленно отпустил встречу в магазине и к нему возвращалось хорошее настроение.

— Я завтра заберу Минки с аэропорта и сразу приеду в ресторан, — двери перед Хоном медленно расползлись, и парень встал под крыльцом, избегая капель дождя.

— Только не опаздывай, — Уён поежился от внезапного порыва ветра. — Ты зонт взял?

— Не-а, — покачал головой Джун, сожалея, что плюнул на прогноз погоды с утра.

— Тогда я так пошёл, до завтра, — Уён выскочил из-под навеса и, прикрываясь курткой, побежал к ближайшей автобусной остановке.

Хонджун оглянулся по сторонам. Он подумал о сценах в фильмах, когда главный герой раскрывал зонт до того, как главная героиня успевала сделать шаг под дождь. Наверное, это у него должен был быть сейчас зонт, ведь кто будет спасать Джуна от дождя? И вообще, он же вовсе не герой романтического фильма.

Хон, кажется, знал, почему эти мысли вдруг возникли в его голове. Был человек, который мог сделать то, о чём на секунду замечтался парень. Как нелепо. Джун усмехнулся. Но всё же обернулся. Десятки людей проходили за стеклянной дверью, но никого знакомого. Его там не было. Хонджун натянул капюшон, спрятал пакет под куртку и быстрым шагом поспешил к метро. Не было времени, чтобы ещё разок оглянуться назад и, может, увидеть, что теперь там кто-то стоял с зонтом и смотрел вслед убегающему Хону.

*******

Хон глядел на огромные часы в аэропорту, пытаясь дозвониться до Минки. Прошло уже почти сорок минут с момента, как друг должен был приземлиться. Джун в очередной раз нервно набирал чужой номер, вглядываясь в людей, выходящих из дверей прибытия.

— Алло? — Джун услышал шорох на другом конце трубке. — Минки? Ты уже прилетел?

— А, Хони, привет, — по шороху можно было понять, что друг, похоже, с чем-то возился. — Да, я уже прилетел. Как дела?

— Нормально, но не до этого сейчас. Ты забрал багаж? — перед Хонджуном кто-то встал, и ему пришлось отойти в сторону, чтобы смотреть на прибывающих.

— Багаж? Ну конечно! Я уже еду домой. А ты разве не должен сейчас собираться на ужин с однокурсниками? Блин, я бы тоже хотел, как думаешь, мне стоит подъехать?

Хон непонимающе свёл брови.

— Что? Ты уже едешь? Но разве мы не должны были встретиться в аэропорту?

Минки замолчал, видимо, вспоминая.

— Э-э, нет?.. Стой, подожди. Ты сейчас в аэропорту? Ты не говорил, что собирался меня встречать.

— Не говорил?

— Да, не помню такого, если только у меня нет проблем с памятью, — послышался смешок.

— Похоже, эти проблемы у меня, — Хонджун тяжело вздохнул. Было ясно, что это его косяк. Он снова обернулся на часы. Если он поспешит на автобус, то несильно опоздает на встречу. — Ладно, просто поезжай домой. Удачно тебе добраться.

— Эй, Джун, сто… — но Хон уже положил трубку.

Парень добежал до кассы с билетами на автобус. Без очереди не обошлось, но уже через десять минут он ехал в город. На улице потемнело. У Хонджуна было чувство, что кто-то отчаянно пытался помешать всем его планам. И при этом успешно. Но кого винить? Только себя. Это расстраивало еще больше. Он устало съехал вниз по спинке сидения. На коленях стоял подарочный пакет, немного помятый по краям. Джун попытался разгладить согнутые участки, но он слишком сильно сжимал пакет, пока бежал на автобус, так что сейчас ничего не получалось. Парень написал Уёну, что опоздает на полчаса. Зарядки оставалось совсем немного, так что стоило предупредить друга заранее. Но объяснять причину совершенно не было желания. Если говорить точнее, признаваться в собственной глупости. На окне появились первые капли дождя, но с каждой секундой их становилось все больше, и они скатывались по стеклу. Хонджун прикрыл глаза. Дождь за окном и тусклый свет в салоне только сильнее удручали. Провалиться в неглубокий сон было хорошим решением.

Звук вечернего города разбудил его. Хон открыл глаза и понял, что они стояли в бесконечном остановившемся потоке. Он посидел пять минут, в надежде, что они вот-вот двинутся, но огни за окном оставались все такими же неподвижными. Джун проверил телефон, но мобильник сдох с концами. Он прошел к началу салона.

— Господин, когда мы поедем? — Хонджун посмотрел на водителя.

— Из-за сильного дождя где-то неподалёку произошла авария. Как только все уладят, мы сразу поедем, — отозвался мужчина.

— Тогда… Не могли бы вы меня выпустить? — Хон кинул взгляд на часы на панели перед водителем.

— Но там льет как из ведра! Вы уверены?

— Я очень спешу, пожалуйста, — видимо, немного отчаянный взгляд Джуна заставил мужчину за рулем открыть переднюю дверь. — Спасибо.

Хонджун глубоко вдохнул и выскочил под ливень. Он опять не взял зонт. Стоило уже стать предусмотрительнее. Пальто вымокло почти сразу, красные волосы прилипли ко лбу, а ветер проникал даже под одежду. Но Хон прятал под пальто пакет и бегом преодолевал расстояние до ресторана, игнорируя плохую погоду. Не зная как, он достаточно быстро оказался в нужном месте. За окном сидела огромная компания, слышался смех, и Джун на секунду почувствовал себя лишним. Дождь же так заливал глаза, что парень уже не мог стоять на одном месте. Он толкнул дверь и немного неуверенно зашел внутрь. Никто не обратил внимания, пока Уён не стал махать ему. По пьяным улыбкам можно было догадаться, что однокурсники выпили уже достаточно. Кто-то из группы менеджмента выкрикнул что-то вроде «наш староста наконец явился», вызвав волну смеха. Джун просто пытался справиться с тяжёлым дыханием. Он вытащил помятый пакет из-под пальто и убрал волосы с глаз.

— Иди сюда, — Уён прикрыл рот, чтобы сдержать икоту, и показал указательным пальцем на место рядом с собой.

Хон успел сделать всего лишь шаг, когда проходящий мимо мужчина задел его прямо перед невысоким порогом. В следующую секунду парень летел вниз, роняя пакет с подарком. Кажется, он сильно ударился ладонью. Рука, на которую упал Хонджун, саднила. Но все, что он мог чувствовать в этот момент, был стыд и страх. Сердце бешено колотилось от осознания, что весь курс, а где-то среди этих людей и Сонхва, видели его нелепое падение. Было так неловко, не хотелось поднимать голову. Его потянули за руку.

— Ты в порядке? Хонджун? — Уён присел рядом.

— В норме, — с дрожью в голосе отозвался парень.

— Точно? Поднимайся. Тут твой пакет, просто подари, что купил, и выпей уже чего-нибудь, — друг захватил пакет с пола, пока Хон поднимался на ноги. — А с него и должно капать?

Джун онемел на секунду. Ну конечно, звук бьющегося стекла. Ему не послышалось. Парень выхватил пакет и заглянул внутрь. Снежного шара больше не было. На дне пакета в воде плавали осколки. А у парня внутри вдруг стало пусто. Он не знал, что делать. Неужели Хон бежал сюда со всех ног, чтобы увидеть в пакете сломанный снежный шар? Парень с первого взгляда нашёл Сонхва, который беспокойно смотрел на Джуна.

— Что там? — Уён заглянул в пакет и с сожалением выдал тихое «уф». — Хонджун…

— Я.. я лучше пойду, — парень прикрыл пакет и выскочил обратно под дождь.

Теперь все осталось там, внутри. Но Хон чувствовал бесконечное разочарование и обиду. Хотелось что-то ударить, что-то кинуть или разбить, громко закричать. Но Джун забился в ближайший к ресторану угол и беспомощно сполз по стенке, со всей силы сжимая дурацкий пакет. Он всего лишь хотел обрадовать человека, который ему нравился, даже если тот и не догадывался об этом. Он всего лишь хотел сделать все правильно. Хонджун уронил голову на колени. Не надо было сдерживаться, так было еще тяжелее.

Сквозь дождь было слышно чьи-то шаги. Хон надеялся, что они просто растворятся вдалеке, но они становились только ближе, пока кто-то не присел рядом. Джуну не нужна была компания. Пожирающие ощущения одиночества и бесполезности почти поглотили его, пока неизвестный гость не погладил его по голове. Чужая ладонь мягко проходила по мокрым волосам, а потом поддерживающе похлопала его по плечу. Джун шмыгнул носом и поднял голову. Ему сейчас казалось? Парень вытер ладонью глаза от слёз. Джун отвернулся, потому что не мог смотреть в лицо этому человеку.

— Прости, это должен был твой подарок, — Ким протянул пакет с разбитым шаром собеседнику, словно подарок всё еще был цел.

— Я знаю. Пойдем, ты так простудишься.

— Знаешь?

— Ну, только мне ничего не досталось. И только тебя не было в этот момент. Но все в порядке.. Хонджун, посмотри на меня.

Хон медленно перевёл взгляд. Сонхва улыбнулся и протянул ему свой пакет в ответ.

— С рождеством.

Хонджуну пришлось подняться, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, где лежал… Снежный шар? Парень вытянул его из пакета. Точно такой же.

— Значит, вчера ты.. — Хон прикусил губу и встряхнул шар, вызывая внутри "снежную бурю". Красиво. Получается, это его подарок?

— Ты снова смотришь так, — Сонхва усмехнулся.

— Как так? — Хон перевел глаза на Пака и вопросительно поднял брови.

— По-особенному, когда тебе что-то нравится.

Хонджун смущенно отвел взгляд. Так заметно? Он ведь смотрел так не только на шар…

— Тут холодно. Думаю, нам стоит зайти внутрь.

— Подожди, — Хон схватил чужую руку прежде, чем Сонхва успел обернуться. Не было и секунды на размышление, ведь на него уже смотрели и ждали. — Мне кажется.. Нет, не так. Ты мне нравишься, Пак Сонхва. Нравишься.

Джун медленно отпустил парня. Было такое странное ощущение после признания. Он смог переступить через себя, чтобы сказать это от всего сердца. Но страх и волнение зародились сразу же, когда он понял, что еще не услышал ответа. Каких усилий Хону стоило посмотреть Сонхва в глаза и понадеяться, что он не увидит там отвращения или злости. И он не увидел. Хонджун только моргнул, как Сонхва уже стоял рядом, наклоняясь к нему. Джун глубоко вдохнул, словно собирался прыгнуть в омут с головой. Он не хотел сопротивляться своим чувствам, отступать было поздно. Хон просто прикрыл глаза, поддался вперёд и почувствовал касание влажных губ. Легкий привкус соджу и вишневого бальзама. Джун позволил Сонхва целовать себя так, как хотел Пак. С каплей нетерпения, но при этом глубоко и долго. Хонджун продолжал крепко сжимать в правой руке снежный шар, а левая, до этого вцепившаяся в чужую руку, нашла ладонь Сонхва. Хон слабо дернулся, когда попытался взять парня за руку: ладонь всё еще болела. Пак медленно отстранился и поднял к себе ладонь Джуна.

— Сильно болит? — едва ощутимое касание пальцами ссадины вызвало у Хонджуна мурашки. — Подожди немного у входа, я заберу вещи и мы зайдем в аптеку.

— Хорошо, — Хон последовал за человеком, который так и не отпустил его руку. Парень остановился перед дверьми, снова задерживая Сонхва. — А потом?

— Потом? Не хочешь пойти со мной на свидание? Свожу тебя куда-нибудь отогреться, — Сонхва усмехнулся и исчез внутри.

Хонджун с улыбкой прижал к себе рождественский подарок. Спасибо тебе, Пак Сонхва.


End file.
